


Weather Wizard

by Blue_Hood



Series: Rogues [4]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Wes Mardon the 3rd Weather Wizard, 2nd to most of the world, is Mark Mardon's nephew. After his mother's death, he's alone. He learns to like it that way. Crazy, right? Probably.





	Weather Wizard

Clyde Mardon was the original Weather Wizard. Rookie Flash unspun a tornado protecting Clyde then Detective Joe West shot the supervillain. Clyde left behind a son named Wes Mardon.

Unlike legacies of the era, Wes had his mother Elsa Mardon. Though both of his parents were criminals. Years after his father died, Elsa was killed by an off-duty cop during a job.

That night when Wes was leaving a school play, 2 police officers were waiting for him. They looked right at him, recognizing the boy. Wes remembered when his dad died and instantly knew what was happening. Officer Miller tried to grab his arm and he summoned a storm, using his until then dormant powers.

The cops knew the name Mardon, from Mark Mardon, Wes’s uncle and as far as they knew the first Weather Wizard. Clyde was forgotten to history. Officer Miller backed away from the boy. Officer Brown fired on the boy, lightning struck to protect Wes from the bullets. Next to his partner, Officer Miller also tried to shoot Wes.

This threat aggravated Wes, lightning went from defending him to attacking the guns, one bolt hit each gun. Both officers weren’t instantly killed. Wes screamed “Get away from me.” Wind whipped around and the boy began to fly. Scared, the two cops ran to their car and fled from the metahuman child.

Wes  knew from being a Mardon that the police weren't going to just leave him alone. He was never going to let anyone tell him what to do ever again. He knew his parents were dead so no one had the right to boss him around.

For a while Wes used his powers to take what he wanted. On a cold day in Central City, he’d take another kid’s coat or manipulate the weather around him. He fed himself with people's already bought food. Wes stuck to the shadows so he never had to run. He lived in empty houses, sometimes model homes. His living arrangements also played into handling his emotions. Just wants comfort, model home. Just wants shelter, abandoned house 

When he got upset Wes found a family at home, he forced their door open and used wind to restrain the anyone he considered a threat (adults, fit teens), summoning a storm outside. Family of five: parents, teen son he’d restrain, a little boy and a little girl. Wes said “I’m in charge now.”

Anyone trying to fight his windy hold got their clothes torn off, most didn’t, he was a little kid throwing a tantrum. Wes dropped those wind held, they landed on their feet and the wind shut the door. He walked up to the boy sitting at the table, “Sit by your brother. There.” Pointing to the chair across from the one the boy was sitting in. Well timed lightning strike and the boy ran to the assigned seat, while Wes took his place besides the little girl at the family’s dinner table.

The mother asked “Where should I sit?” They were terrified of him.

Wes said “There.” Pointing to the head of the table beside the little girl. The dad walked over and stood behind the chair at the other end by Wes, “Good.” He sat.

The mom asked “Can I fix you a plate?”

Wes said “Please and thank you.” She smiled as she served him a full plate of dinner: big piece of chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and buttered roll. Wes looked at her “Everyone gets fed.”

The mother explained “Guests get served first, it’s proper manners.”

Wes said “Never knew that.” She smiled and made everyone’s plates.

She served the daughter, Wes looked at her “What do you say?”

Her teen brother whispered “Thank you.”

She smiled as if she remembered it, “Thank you mom.” As the mother served her kids, they each thanked her. Her husband added a kiss and she served herself last.

Wes said “Eat.” They obeyed. They were too scared to disobey.

Wes made the father sleep on his daughter's floor and the mother slept on her son's. Giving himself the big bedroom while ensuring the family couldn't plot against him. Mom and dad couldn't sleep with their kids due to morality.

Wes enslaved families when he was upset. Unlike most of his future teammates he was a monster, he wasn't just becoming one to avenge his parents. He joined the STAR Labs legacy program because he was virtually pardoned for any past crimes, a fresh start. He didn't have to scare everyone to get a family.

Wes joined the Rogues as John’s equal. He kept John honest and beat him when he showed weakness to force him to show strength. After John abandoned the life, Wes took advantage of the situation to seize control of the Rogues. He ran the Rogues like the League of Assassins, keeping to the shadows.

While running the Rogues, Wes seduced Amanda. He waited until he had her heart to reveal himself. When he did, she joined him, giving him complete obedience. Amanda wasn't just any girl, she was the only one who didn't fear Wes for his powers when he first showed them. That peaked Wes’s interests from the start.

To test her loyalty, Wes took Amanda to the Rogues private prison wearing only her undergarments. He opened a cell and instructed her to shackle herself in. She obeyed, making herself his prisoner. 

He had guards give her one meal a day and permitted everything shy of straight up assault. She remained loyally in love, Wes made Amanda his queen.

One night in their royal palace in a small African nation, Amanda told Wes “I want to get married in Central so my family can attend the wedding.”

Wes said “Central City is home to the youngest pastor ever, a true believer named Joshua Constantine. If you can get him to preside over our wedding, I’ll make sure your family attends.”

Even after seeing the real Wes Mardon, Amanda loved him. He enslaved African royalty to provide the palace they live in. He had the children in shackles doing chores like the last 200 years didn't happen. She herself was locked in a cell and treated inhumanely on his orders.

They returned to Central City, going to the church Joshua Constantine preached at. The Guardian of the Balance himself officiated, convinced by reason that the laws and labels made by man have no bearing on holy matrimony. Wes entrusted one of his closest Rogues to provide the guests. Wes whispered to Amanda “Do you want your family kept as royalty or prisoners?” As they began their dance he told her “We can let them go. It's your call, my queen.”

She whispered in his ear, “Keep them. I don't want them reporting us.”

“Father Constantine is the son of John Constantine, occasional ally of the Justice League. I know I was in their legacy program. I can't take him without the Justice League sieging us.”

She said “Mind your grip. We’ll continue this later.” The night was enjoyable. Being the Rogues’ leader left Wes loaded. He flew his wife home to consummate their marriage while her family would be transported in through trafficking routes.

Being John's equal in his Rogues, Wes knew his friends in the Rogues. He had Zoom and Zoran clear the family's home, they made Amanda's kin disappear. Then the pair took traitorous criminals into soundproof rooms to torture them to death and disposed of the bodies. While a pair of high ranking criminals received Amanda's family from the Rogue in charge of getting them. The family was stripped and dressed in rags then loaded into a ship packed with slum citizens while Rogue-fearing governments turned a blind eyes. As a trade off the Rogues replaced the slums with middle-class neighborhoods and commercial districts, like proper businessmen. The people didn't care where the trash went if their leaving meant more jobs. Many second and third world nations allowed the Rogues free reign as long as they didn't terrorize the people too much, which they didn't because that would draw too much attention from the rest of world (and the Justice League).

The morning after the wedding Wes stayed in bed with Amanda. He properly walked her through the Rogues business after last night's electrical storm knocked out power and satellite uplinks in the region. He asked “Do you think I should increase or expand any portion of the business? If I increase trafficking to clear the slums faster then follow up with an increase in other businesses. The risk there is without proper training, our workforce has about as much loyalty to the business as any of our competitor’s people have, if not less. But some businesses require less training and more controlled environments. So thoughts?”

Amanda said “You can increase trafficking to Rogues territory, use your trained workforce to keep the fresh meat in line while you build your training compound. Lay off the child labor, educate them so they think you care about them more than their parents, thus inbreeding loyalty. While training your workforce have those overseeing the project rotate the girls you want, have them take a girl home each night. If they don't perform, make them spend the day building in nothing but chains. If they perform, make them work unchained in their sales uniform. Men who get into fights have to perform at night on camera for our pharmaceutical customers after working in chains all day, one week per fight. Many fights in a week, they start starring in gay videos. That's discipline. Trained girls wear more comfortable clothes while building, trainees are more obvious this way.”

Wes said “That’ll work. How do I increase supply and distribution to keep up with demand after I quell competition?”

“Quell competition by trafficking competitors kids to ransom for self enslavement. Then as the new boss, takeover their manufacturing and replace their dealers with your own street rats.”

“My mom married into the Mardon mob but like you she was a natural boss. Should I try the rich kid ransoming racket?”

“Beware RICO charges. Never abduct a Queen, Wayne, Luthor or city official's family. Only criminals without good public standing are fair gain really. In my opinion you should abduct unwanted orphans, run recruitment through juvies and prisons. Here's the last advice I’ll give before breakfast, careful what powers you create.”

Wes smiled “Breakfast time then I’ll implement your plans. Tomorrow we honeymoon.”

Ironically Wes Mardon’s honeymoon saved his freedom. A guy who can fly on the wind is pretty hard to find since he leaves no real trail. On a gut feeling he made transactions all on newly minted aliases, they planned to return three months later after Wes showed Amanda the world. Less than two weeks into the honeymoon, the Rogues were once again no more. One month into the honeymoon, Amanda learned she was pregnant.

While staying as Ra’s Al Ghul’s guests, Amanda Mardon gave birth to fraternal twins. At dinner while loyal subjects of Ra’s, including two nursemaids took care of the newborns, Wes sealed their alliance. Wes said “You may keep Elsa, as Diocletian kept Constantine. This should solidify our alliance.”

Ra’s said “I see your wife agrees with this decision. When did you discuss this?”

“My wife and I agree on much business. We both sacrificed a relationship with family for what we have.”

“What you have is nothing. The Rogues are once again no more, defeated in your absence.”

“The Rogues are merely one part of my empire, more of an expense than a money maker but a powerful resource nonetheless. My empire is primarily an extension of my family's business. Marco and Claudio, Clyde and Uncle Mark as I knew them, were the last heads but I run the Mardon family now.Your League is good but you haven't really done anything noteworthy since Multiplex reinvented the Rogues. A Mardon can cover up your schemes, misdirection is the key to magic.”

Amanda added while Wes took an interest in his food, both watching Ra’s “Elsa will be raised as a Mardon, not a servant to the Al Ghul bloodline. This is an alliance not an offer of servitude.”

Ra’s responded “I see your offer. I will take care of your daughter as you wish but you must allow me access to your empire for my own use. In return you may call on my assassins whenever you need and I will uphold our relationship as partners. Though if I may ask, what are your plans with your son?”

Wes said “My children will of course be separated but you will provide my son’s caregivers to join us on our travels. There will be no further communication between you and your servants after you assign them to the task of caring for my son, lest they spy for you, their Master Al Ghul. I expect loyalty from my son’s caregivers. I will have my title as head of the Mardon family go to the better child. As for Weather Wizard, those rules have been made for legacies. As for my plans they are my own.”

To be continued


End file.
